


Stay With Us, Kitten

by heyimal_ex



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Hurt Lance, Langst, M/M, Multi, allura coran pidge and hunk are all there but they're only mentioned, im trash sorry, keith and shiro are good boyfriends, keith and shiro are worrying themselves half to death, lance gets impailed, massively shklance-centric, takes place somewhere in season 2???, timelines aren't important
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 06:42:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11777604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyimal_ex/pseuds/heyimal_ex
Summary: Lance knows he's been hurt. He knows it's not pretty either, based the immense amount of pain coursing through him. As he falls through space, he hears his lovers desperate voices in his headset begging him to stay awake. In the back of his head, he hopes Keith and Shiro do well without him around.AKA - Lance gets severely injured during battle, but Shiro and Keith aren't letting their baby go that easy. Fretting boyfriends, and eventual tooth-rotting fluff ensue.





	Stay With Us, Kitten

When Lance drifted back from the deep sleep he had been pulled into moments before, the first thing he was met with was a blurry sight of a beautiful galaxy. The Stars - a bright, distant yellow, surrounded by mixed blue and black. Maybe it was the splitting pain in Lance’s skull, or the realization that there were so many lives out there that needed help that he wouldn't be able to provide soon, but the blue Paladin found himself choking up on his own emotions.    
  
The second thing he became painfully aware of, as the ringing in his ears started to dull, was the voices screaming in his cracked and barely-working headset. Pidge and Hunk were yelling, demanding for an answer. Allura was muttering to herself, seeming to be in a distracted and not really paying attention to the com. The two voices that were loudest, however - were those of Keith and Shiro, Lances precious boyfriends. God, he thought bitterly. I'm going to miss them.   
  
While Keith seemed to be utterly panicking - muttering desperate, cracked pleas into the coms, Shiro was trying slightly harder to keep his mind focused. His shaking voice continuously asked Lance for a response. Knowing he owed his lovers at least this, he cracked open his mouth, choking horribly as blood dribbled down his chin. “I'm sorry…” he whispered weakly and took heavy breaths, trying to regulate them as much as smoothly as possible so as to stay awake.    
  
“Lance!” Both Shiro and Keith cried out in unison, both of their voices filled to the brim with worried joy. “Oh, thank god.” Keith continued, voice gentle but broken with worry. “Baby, are you okay? Me and Shiro are coming because your lion is falling but Blue is slowing you down considerably, so we’ll reach you. We need to know how you're doing, though - are you hurt?”    
  
Lance waited a few ticks before answering, wanting to make sure he had enough breath taken in so his voice wouldn't crack. “I...y-yes. It hurts so bad, guys…” he choked out, head rolling back as he struggled to stay awake.    
  
“Kitten,” Shiro whispered, his voice wobbly as he used the affectionate nickname for his lover. “Where are you hurt? Blue is down and can't heal you, but we’ve called for Allura to bring the ship down. Please, kitten - where are you hurt? Is it serious?”   
  
Lance had to take deep, uneven breaths before he could even find it in himself to answer. “It hurts...in my abdomen…in my tummy...I..got slammed forward and...a piece of the control panel...stabbed me through the tummy…”    
  
The sound of Keith and Shiro gasping and cursing filled Lances ears. The Cuban boy was finding it harder and harder to keep his eyes open through the mind-numbing pain. 

 

“Okay, okay…” Keith whispered, being as calm as Keith could. “Deep breaths, Lance. Allura is almost down with the ship and me and Shiro are going to be with you in literally 30 seconds, okay? Just hold on until then.”   
  
“It hurts..so much, guys…” Lance choked out, lifting his head for a few moments before whimpering brokenly and letting it fall again. “I want to sleep...so bad...why can't I sleep again…?”   
  
“Don't!” Shiro cried immediately, desperation finally showing through his voice. “Don't fall asleep - kitten, please. We’re so close. We’re landing and getting into your lion - “ in the distance, Lance could hear the rapid banging of running feet against metal. Despite himself, he had to laugh ; of course Blue would let them in without a second thought in this situation. Shiro continued to talk, but the black eating away at his vision were making it harder and harder to focus on the words.  Or anything, for that matter. 

  
Everything seemed to move in slow, fuzzy motion for a few seconds before suddenly a pair of strong, fast-moving arms hoisted him up. He immediately let out a cry of pain, both Keith and Shiro shushing him and spewing apologies. “I'm so sorry, kitten.” Shiro whispered while pressing desperate kisses all over Lances face, Keith doing the same. They both knew the affectionate nicknames were way overused at this point, but they needed to be as close to Lance as possible right now. “We’re so sorry. We've got you now - stay with us for five more minutes. Please, we’re going to get you into a pod - you're going to be safe."   
  
Lance looked up at the two, a small and weak smile erupting over his face. “You two...are so beautiful…” he whispered, head falling backwards slightly. Keith immediately picked it up, helping him support it and squeezing his hand gently.    
  
“Thank you baby, but now isn't the time, yeah? Don't speak - save your energy. But listen to us, okay?” Keith was rambling as they began to quickly retreat, Shiro holding onto Lance as if he were the most important, precious gem in the world. Alluras voice echoed through the com - Lance caught the word “landing”, but the loud ringing in his ears made it hard to focus on anything else.    
  
“When we get back,” Shiro whispered, not wanting to let silence fall over them in the fear that Lance would fall asleep. “We’ll put you in the pod so you won't hurt anymore. And when you wake up, we’re going to lay down, and we’re going to cuddle you so hard, and shower you with love and food and warm blankets and everything you deserve because you're so  _ precious  _ to us Lance.”   
  
Lance found himself giggling softly at the sentiment and cuddled closer, letting his eyes slip shut for a moment before snapping them back open for his lovers sake. The warmth radiating from Shiros body was doing wonders to comfort his cold, shivering form. His fingers were completely numb and a bright blue, all blood having rushed from them. He thought for a moment that Keith had grabbed them in desperate attempts to warn them, but he quickly became aware that he couldn't feel, so he couldn't be sure.    
  
The Cuban boy zoned in and out from there on. Occasionally, Shiro or Keith's voice would bring him back - but for the most part, he was completely out, desperate for sleep. He was vaguely aware when gentle hands pushed him into a cold, small area, the pulse of lips pressing against his sweaty face before the door in front of him was closed. From then, everything seemed to slow down to a fragile pause.    
  


* * *

  
  
The second Shiro pulled away from the pod, he reached up to touch his face and check to see if it was wet. The last thing he wanted was to be grossly sobbing in front of Keith - with their blue-clad lover finally safe, Shiro wanted to direct any and all attention to their red boy and make sure he was okay as well. Keith was staring at the wall blankly, so Shiro walked up ; tilting foreward his head and gently kissing him. “Hey...are you okay, love?” He asked in a fragile voice, pulling Keith against his body.    
  
The boy seemed to shiver before relaxing, burying his face against the others chest. “He's going to...be okay, right?” He asked, voice cracking slightly and his self pride hurrying to fix it. Shiro's heart broke at the sight and sound, wanting the other to be able to cry, if that's what he so desired.    
  
"He's going to be just fine." Shiro murmured, leaning down and gently scooping up Keith. He took them both to the three of them's shared room. When he was positive Keith wasn't looking, he allowed tears of his own to fall. "I...It's going to be hard. It's going to be a week of no Lance. A week of there being only two of us instead of three - but I promise he's going to be fine. He's healing as we speak, and in a week we're going to be right there to catch him."   
  
"And we're gonna do exactly what you promised." Keith repeated in a weak voice as they entered their room, going to lay down on the comfy bed that seemed slightly too big tonight. "We're going to feed him, and cuddle him, and kiss him, and shower him with the love he deserves."   
  
Shiros eyes darted all around the room, wincing when he saw all of Lances belongings scattered everywhere. With the thick and sad atmosphere in the castle, it almost felt as if the boy were...dead. He had to keep reminding himself Lance was coming back to them.    
  
"Of course." He murmured, climbing into bed next to Keith and pulling him close. "Of course. We're gonna be the best damn boyfriends this world has ever seen."    
  
The smaller of the two seemed to giggle at that, nodding softly and sighing. He ran his fingers shakily through his hair, his body resting tightly against the others chest. He wanted to be as close as he could to Shiro right now ; he needed a reminder that everything was okay. Lance was going to wake up in a few days, and they'd be shaky for a while as they recovered and the Cuban boy slowly built back his strength, but they would be with him every step of the way. It was going to be okay - he knew it was.    
  
Slowly, both boys drifted off, the bed feeling way too empty without a fidgety body in between them.    
  
  
The next five days were...hell, to say the least. With Lance gone, Shiro and Keith weren't eating an extreme amount, and the bags under their eyes outlined their desperate stress. The other members of the team often overheard one pleading the other to take care of himself, only to scoff and shake his head when asked to do the same.    
  
Other members of the team weren't doing so great, either. Coran felt as though he had temporarily lost a son, and he busied himself with useless ship repairments  to take his mind off of it all. Allura did relatively the same, although she was noticeably annoyed at how the two boys completely let themselves go without the third wheel of their tricycle.    
  
Pidge stayed up practically all night, only getting sleep when Hunk softly told them to. Usually, Lance would pester them until they slept. It was something Pidge screamed at him for time after time again ; but deep down, she knew she was heavily thankful for his gentle pushes and brotherly love. Right about now, she was missing his prodding voice, gently telling her to put away the laptop and get some sleep.    
  
Hunk wasn't doing much better. In fact, he doing pretty horrible without his best friend around. He was stress baking, for the most part - constantly in the kitchen and making whatever he could possibly think to make. It was all desperate efforts to take his mind over the fact that his best friend of 9 years had been impaled in the stomach with a huge piece of machinery and could've very easily died.    
  
The entire team was doing pretty horribly. "but it's okay," Keith whispered against Shiros silently crying form, the two holding each other tightly as they sat on the ground in the pod room. They had a blanket tightly wrapped around them as they watched over Lances peacefully sleeping form, determined not to let anything else bad befall the boy. "Because he's waking up today, remember? At the end of today, he's waking up - that's what the pod says."    
  
"Yes." Shiro whispered weakly, leaning his head against the wall behind them and letting out a deep sigh. "I...I've been a horrible leader the past few days." He laughed weakly, wiping away his tears. Keith found his hand, squeezing it tightly as he talked. "What kind of leader completely...shuts himself off like this?"   
  
"A grieving one." Keith murmured gently, sighing. "I'm...shitty at feelings. But...we came really close to losing someone we care about, you know? Someone who means the world to us. That's scary. And we know he's gonna be fine but...you can never quite forget the "what if"s."   
  
Shiro nodded softly, looking at the other and sighing. "Thank you." He murmured softly, leaning forward and pressing kisses to his lovers face. "honestly, thank you. I know that you're not great with emotions, which makes that mean a thousand times more to me."    
  
Keith blushed deeply, reaching up and running his fingers through the others hair gently. "Yeah." He muttered, looking down and away from the others eyes. "any time."   
  


* * *

  
  
When Lance stumbled out of the pod, the first thing he was slammed with was the cold air in the room. Arms flailing and feet trying to fight the losing battle for balance, he was overwhelmed by how  _ freezing _ it was. He hoped whoever was waiting for him was waiting with a fluffy blanket and a warm cup of hot cocoa.    
  
Before the boy landed flat on his face, thankfully, two separate pairs of arms were wrapping around his waist and pulling him up. He recognized them immediately - the big, warmer ones belonging to Shiro and the slightly more frantic, tinier and colder ones belonging to Keith. Both of their murmured words filled his ears as he was slowly lifted, his eyes struggling to open.    
  
"My beautiful baby boy." He heard Keith's broken voice choke out, followed by his fingers running through his hair. "My beautiful, beautiful baby. You're so strong."   
  
"Kitten," Shiros voice mixed in with Keith's, although Lance still had an easy time deciphering the two. "Goodness, Kitten. You're okay - we've got you, you're in the ship and you're perfectly okay now."   
  
Slowly, the boy forced his eyes open, groaning at first at the blinding light that filled his vision but slowly focusing on the world around him. Lance and Shiro were hovered over him, both having looks of concern written all over their features as they fell silent. Patiently, they waited for Lance to speak.    
  
"H...Hey..." he smiled weakly, his voice cracking and shaking after a while of not being used. "D...Did you miss me...?"   
  
His boyfriends all but burst into tears at the words, both of them pouncing on top of him. He felt arms holding him tightly from both sides, nuzzling both of them back with his cheek to show his appreciation. When they pulled away, only to both press kisses to his cheeks, Lance realized something - the room no longer felt cold.    
  


He took a moment to take in his surroundings - he was in the pod room, sitting on the floor with Keith to his left and Shiro to his right. With fumbling hands, he felt his belly - nothing. A scar ran across his torso sharply, but nothing was open and no blood was being spilled. All his cuts and bruises were healed - the bigger scratches, of course, scarring over slightly. Lance knew he would carry pieces of this fight with him forever, considering the fact he almost died - but he also knew that his lovers were going to cover him with praise and reassure him that the scars were beautiful. That considered, it didn't both him all that much. 

  
"Come on." Shiro whispered gently, rising to his feet with the tired boy still tucked into his arms, being held bridal style. He made sure Lance was as pressed up to his chest as possible, wanting to make his baby happy and warm. "Let's get back to our room, okay? I'll lay you down, and I can run and get some food if you want, or we can just sleep for a bit.    
  
"Sleep..." came Lances murmured response, his voice - coated with sleepiness - enough convincing for both men. "I feel exhausted."   
  
"Okay, baby." Keith murmured as he played with his lovers hair, massaging it back and creating a soothing feeling for the other. "That's okay. Let's get you in bed then, huh?"   
  
Together, the three headed off to their room, Keith making sure to turn the AC down once they got there. After gently placing Lance on the bed and asking for his permission, they began to strip the boy, putting him in some much comfier pajamas and replacing the sheet on the bed with a fluffier, warm one. They both changed into pajamas themselves and climbed in, one of them on each side of Lance to keep him as protected as possible. Keith and Shiro then proceeded to completely wrap the other up in their arms, pressing kisses all over his face and whispering loving words before they settled to sleep.    
  
"Thank you both...thank you so much." Lance murmured, his voice breaking through the silence in the room. "I...I love you both so much. Thank you for being so amazing to me."   
  
Keith sat up on his elbow, leaning down and pressing his lips delicately to the others. "You deserve nothing less, Lance." He murmured. Shiro leaned forward as well, squeezing Lance's hands and pressing kisses all over the knuckles. "We're never going to give you any less than this. You're our baby, our kitten, our prince - you deserved to be treated as one." The red paladin continued to whisper, cuddling up against the blue. 

  
Lance let out a soft squeak of embarrassment at his boyfriends overwhelming love and his hands shot up, hiding his blushing face. Keith and Shiro immediately cooed, nuzzling the boy and going back to holding him tightly.    
  
"Don't scare us like that again." Shiro murmured softly, pressing his face against Lances side as he spoke. "It was terrifying, holding you like that. I thought...I thought there was a chance I would never hear your voice again."    
  
Keith sighed softly. "It was really scary. We thought we would become Keith and Shiro, instead of Keith, Lance and Shiro."   
  
Lance swallowed hard, a feeling of guilt washing over him like the tide. "I'm sorry." He murmured, his head moving down in shame.    
  
Keith caught it quickly, tilting his head up instead of letting it continue it's track downwards. "Don't be sorry. It wasn't your fault. Just..please. Be careful. Me and Shiro never want to lose you - not ever."    
  
Lance swallowed hard, nodding softly and returning the action when Keith pecked his lips. Shiro did the same, wanting to touch and feeling his lover after not having him for so long.    
  
"I love you too so much." Lance whispered one last time, desperate to make the fact known despite his heavy eyelids and his desperate fight to keep awake. Both of his boyfriends gently rubbing his arms and hands, lulling him into sleep using warmth and lazy movements.    
  
"We love you too." Shiro murmured softly, followed by Keith whispering a gentle "and we can't wait to spoil you."   
  
"Goodnight, baby boy."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading!! If you're interested in more of my writing, i have a tumblr account in which i take peoples prompts and write one-shots abt them!! (they're all Be More Chill/Dear Evan Hansen, though). My tumblr is - be-more-boyf-riends


End file.
